


Close as strangers

by Tardisdirectioner67



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisdirectioner67/pseuds/Tardisdirectioner67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard this song and got an Fic I idea so this is the song to this fic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAwzFWFqeVM&list=UUciuvuWqpthODPu0sD9_GhA&index=8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close as strangers

So it was the last night of the WWA Tour and my parents got me meet and greet tickets to surprise my boyfriend Michael clifford it been over 6 months since i last saw him so I was so happy to see him I spent hours getting ready to

''GUYS THIS IS THE LAST NIGHT OF THE WWA TOUR SO WE WANTED TO SING A SPECIAL SONG!'' Luke yelled in to the mic

''THIS SONG IS ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND JORDAN BOULTON WE HAVEN'T PREFORMED IT BEFORE AND ITS CALLED AS CLOSE AS STRANGER!'' Michael yells tearing up abit thinking about me I start sobbing just hearing him say that, hearing his voice,knowing im seeing him again tonight, knowing im only a couple thousand feet away at the most.I sobbed and I just got so overwhelmed I sat down the whole song and sobbed my friend lacey had to see if i was okay she knew how much this song meant to me and how much I missed him.I just sat down and sobbed hearing his voice I just sobbed the rest of the set.

''THANK YOU SO MUCH MIAMI YOU HAVE BEEN A GREAT CROWD I CAN TELL ONE DIRECTION IS GONNA HAVE TONS OF FUN WITH YOU GUYS TONIGHT''Michael yelled and they started playing random music so I got up and went to the bathroom to fix my makeup I looked like a raccoon so I re did it and got back to my seat then Lacey got up to go get us some water because I had told her I had a dehydration headache from crying witch was reasonable because had just spent like 30 minutes sobbing Then after 10 or 20 minutes she comes back with 2 bottles of Smart Water I chugged mine getting rid of the dehydration headache I had before and shortly afterwords the 1D portion of the concert started me and Lacey danced and screamed and cried and oh did Lacey she was gonna surprise her boyfriend niall she missed him so much but she still had so much fun I was so amazing knowing it was the last show this tour but also sad...!

We were the first girls to get back stage and I saw Michael and broke down crying again then we got the signal to go see them and I ran in and hugged Michael and sobbed in to his his shoulders..''I missed you so much.'' then he started crying

he just cried and said''I love you so much'' and then kissed me ''I missed you so much and seeing you early is so amazing I don't think i could have taken another day with out you.''He says

''I love you Michael and I missed you.''I say

I new either way you would see close as strangers I know how much that song means to us to you to me I just didn't know you would see it live I figured it would be all over the internet.''

''Mikey you know your amazing because if you don't you are you amazing boyfriend.''I say

''Your an amazing girlfriend.''he says

''There are so many times I wish I could just stop what I was doing and fly to where ever you were and visit you'' I say

''Me to..I have so many amazing tour stories.''

''I have so many stories about me and Lacey.''

*Lacey POV*

''NIALL BABE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I CANT BELIEVE IM ACTUALLY SEEING YOU INSTATED OF HEARING YOUR VOICE OVER PHONE'' I yelled running to hug him then started crying

''Man have I missed you Lacey I love you so much.'' Niall cries in to my shoulder

''I cant believe what an amazing job you did tonight you were amazing!''I say my tears coming to a stop then we both kiss and it was like the first time I kissed him sparks flew and I knew there was kiss was long and full of passion. I was happy to see him again.I was happy to kiss him again.I was happy to feel him in my arms again...,this moment was so is what I have been waiting for the moment I saw him again.

''Lacey I missed you so much you cant even imagine...'' He says hugging me and holding me we just stood there hugging each other until I hear Jordan say my name...which was fine I just was wondering why then once I heard the full sentence we just started hugging each other more and I stick my head in the crook in nialls neck and breath in the scent of his went over to the couch and cuddled until Paul walks in and says they have to get on the bus to the hotel

''By Babe Ill see you later..'' Niall says Kissing me then running to the bus

''Yep.''I say

*Jordans POV*

''By I will see you soon.'' he says kissing me running to their tour bus

I wave by then go over to Lacey then we both start talking about how amazing it was to see them untill we both get a text saying the hotel name and suit that their staying in ad we both kinda chuckle and race to get to our car then we take a good 1 hour to get to the hotel because mad traffic when we get there me and Lacey go our separate ways for the night and go to see out boyfriends in the hotel room there staying! I knock on the door and Michael answers it me coming in when he opens the door and kissing him shortly but we didn't talk we didn't need to talk to be happy we just needed to be together so we just put on a movie and cuddled until we both fell asleep happily where we were meant to fall asleep...

Beside each other


End file.
